Paradise
"Paradise" is a song by INFINITE. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 삐끗 삐끗 고장 난 내 마음이라 이대로 보낼 순 없어 어쩌자고. 흔들 흔들 위태로워 보여도 난 너를 잡아둘 수 밖에 없어 어쩌자고. 사랑한다 (그럴 꺼야 넌) 안 한다 (아닐 꺼야 넌) 한다 너만 본다 여기 있어 더 더 부탁 할께 더 더 잘해 줄께 더 더 아직은 못 보내니까 난 난 살아야 해 난 난 버텨야 해 난 난 언젠간 멈출 테니까 니가 있어야만 여기가 paradise 억지로 너를 가둬 버린 paradise 오 오 깨어선 갈 수 없는 슬픈 paradise 영원히 함께 할 수 있는 paradise 오 오 오~ 숨 죽여서 지켜볼 수 밖에 난 그저 그럴 수 밖에 없어 깨질까 봐 나를 본다 (그럴 꺼야 넌) 안 본다 (아닐꺼야 넌) 본다 아파 온다 여기 있어 더 더 부탁 할께 더 더 잘해 줄께 더 더 아직은 못 보내니까 난 난 살아야 해 난 난 버텨야 해 난 난 언젠간 멈출 테니까 니 가 있어야만 여기가 paradise 억지로 너를 가둬 버린 paradise 오 오 깨어선 갈 수 없는 슬픈 paradise 영원히 함께 할 수 있는 paradise 오 오 오~ 매일 밤 너로 채웠던 나 그래 익숙해진 몸을 이젠 술로 채울 time 감아 왔던 팔 숨이 가파르던 밤 최고의 paradise 너 없인 hopeless world 조금만 널 더 더 잡아 둘께 더 더 바라 볼께 더 더 심장이 식을 때까지 난 난 살아야 해 난 난 너 없이도 난 난 지금은 니가 필요해 니가 있어야만 여기가 paradise 억지로 너를 가둬 버린 paradise 오 오 깨어선 갈 수 없는 슬픈 paradise 영원히 함께 할 수 있는 paradise 오 오 오~ |-|Romanization= ppikkeut ppikkeut gojang nan nae maeumira idaero bonael sun eobseo eojjeojago. heundeul heundeul witaerowo boyeodo nan neoreul jabadul su bakke eobseo eojjeojago. saranghanda (geureol kkeoya neon) an handa (anil kkeoya neon) handa neoman bonda yeogi isseo deo deo butak halkke deo deo jalhae julkke deo deo ajigeun mot bonaenikka nan nan saraya hae nan nan beotyeoya hae nan nan eonjengan meomchul tenikka niga isseoyaman yeogiga paradise eokjiro neoreul gadwo beorin paradise o o kkaeeoseon gal su eomneun seulpeun paradise yeongwonhi hamkke hal su inneun paradise o o o~ sum jugyeoseo jikyeobol su bakke nan geujeo geureol su bakke eobseo kkaejilkka bwa nareul bonda (geureol kkeoya neon) an bonda (anilkkeoya neon) bonda apa onda yeogi isseo deo deo butak halkke deo deo jalhae julkke deo deo ajigeun mot bonaenikka nan nan saraya hae nan nan beotyeoya hae nan nan eonjengan meomchul tenikka ni ga isseoyaman yeogiga paradise eokjiro neoreul gadwo beorin paradise o o kkaeeoseon gal su eomneun seulpeun paradise yeongwonhi hamkke hal su inneun paradise o o o~ maeil bam neoro chaewotdeon na geurae iksukhaejin momeul ijen sullo chaeul time gama watdeon pal sumi gapareudeon bam choegoui paradise neo eobsin hopeless world jogeumman neol deo deo jaba dulkke deo deo bara bolkke deo deo simjangi sigeul ttaekkaji nan nan saraya hae nan nan neo eobsido nan nan jigeumeun niga pillyohae niga isseoyaman yeogiga paradise eokjiro neoreul gadwo beorin paradise o o kkaeeoseon gal su eomneun seulpeun paradise yeongwonhi hamkke hal su inneun paradise o o o~ |-|English= Because it’s my heart that’s not working I can’t send you like this, why? Even if it looks shaky and risky, I can’t do anything to hold you back, why? I love you (you’ll do that), I don’t (you wouldn’t do that) I only look at you Stay here, I’ll keep requesting it, I’ll do better, I’ll give you more, because I still can’t send you off I, I need to live, I, I need to endure, I, I since it’ll stop soon You need to be there for it to be paradise This is paradise where I locked you up against your will Oh oh A sad paradise where you can’t leave even when your awake A paradise where we can be together forever oh oh oh~ I can only hold my breath and watch you I can only do that because I feel that you’ll shatter You’re looking at me (you’ll do that), you’re not looking at me (you wouldn’t do that) You’re looking, you’re hurting Stay here, I’ll keep requesting it, I’ll do better, I’ll give you more, because I still can’t send you off I, I need to live, I, I need to endure, I, I since it’ll stop soon You need to be there for it to be paradise This is paradise where I locked you up against your will Oh oh A sad paradise where you can’t leave even when your awake A paradise where we can be together forever oh oh oh~ I, who always filled up my nights with you. Yeah, it’s time to fill up my body, that was a night with your arms wrapped around, your breath rising sharply This is the best paradise, Without you it’s a hopeless world I’ll hold you a bit more, I’ll look at you more more more, until my heart stops I, I need you, I, I even without you, I, I really need you now You need to be there for it to be paradise This is paradise where I locked you up against your will Oh oh A sad paradise where you can’t leave even when your awake A paradise where we can be together forever oh oh oh~ Music Video Category:Songs